


You're My Adventure (Satan x Blind!GN!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: MC is blind but finds an attraction toward Satan whom they turn to for reading entertainment. However, due to Satan's love for reading, they are desperate to feel him, touch him, and love on him.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date? Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 54





	You're My Adventure (Satan x Blind!GN!Reader)

From the moment he saw you, he knew. Now, your eyes may not have been necessarily glazed over like you’d see on some people, but they never seemed to focus in on one thing. As a matter of fact, you just seemed to turn your head in whatever general direction noise was coming from. It was a dead giveaway, to Satan at least, that you were either fully, or partially blind. At first, that just made you an easy target. Easy for pranks, easy for bullying, easy for anything Satan decided to come up with and do. It was funny at first, too, except that you were still so nice to him and at some point, that irked him. He wanted you to be mad or even sad, showing him anything other than kindness would have worked, but this way you actually looked cute and worst of all, you made him feel bad about everything he has done to you. It’s gotten to a point where he hated if anyone messed with you and it really bothered him. Now, just because he became your protector or whatever, doesn’t mean he’s going to help you out…. Or so he told himself.

“Satan, what does that say?” He watched you rub your hand over a sign hanging on the library’s door. It’s just the open sign, nothing special, but to him it was almost funny. He chuckled softly, taking your hand from the sign. “It’s just an open sign. Nothing important.” He took you to the library, or, well, you insisted on coming because the house was getting boring, which is understandable. At first, he dreaded just walking with you and stuff; you’d constantly hold onto his hand and use him as some type of guide dog, but as much as he wanted to despise it, he soon found some sort of comfort in it. If you were holding onto him, you were safe, and for some reason, that mattered to him a lot. “Come. I’m done here, let’s go home.” You followed him so easily, so willingly, and it would be so easy to just use that against you, but he won’t. Not again. You’re too nice for that and most importantly, you’re too nice to him for that. 

Once back home, he was just going to drop you back off by your room and get started on his reading, but you stopped abruptly once you made it up the stairs, feeling around over his chest and along his other arm, where he was holding the books. To say Satan was flushed the minute your hands rubbed over his chest was an understatement, but what’s he supposed to do? Were you just trying to find the books and try to rub over the title so you could read it? “Will you read to me?” No, apparently not. “Read to you?” He thought about it for a moment. Everyone deserved knowledge and it actually made him kind of happy that you asked. “Of course. Come.” He took your hand again, carefully leading you to his room instead. You took note of it, smelling his scent all around the area, and of course, how much more… masculine it felt, and even a little bit cold. 

“Careful.” He knows his room is the least organized of all; there’s books everywhere. So, he carefully placed his hands on your hips, guiding you around the room and onto the bed. “It’s my bed… I only have one chair, unless you would rather take that? I have a small reading area up this winding staircase, but you’d have to crawl and it’s messy up there.” You smiled softly into the direction of where you presumed he was, scooting back on the bed until you were up against the headboard, “it’s fine. Come.” You patted the space beside him and then reached out for the books which you knew were still in his hand. Satan was confused for a moment before handing them to you, watching you run your fingers over the cover carefully as he sat down beside you. You felt the bed shift and smiled softly, hoping he was a little closer; you found comfort in him. 

“This one please… I like the way the letters feel against my fingers. I can’t really make them out, but I think it will be a good read.” Funny of you to say. He laughed softly at that, placing the other books down before opening that one, “Alright… I haven’t read this one yet, so it’ll be an experience for both of us.” he liked that. Or, well, he liked the idea of it; an experience for you both. It made him feel a little bit closer. He opened the book, smiling softly as he began to read, feeling you shift a bit until your head was on his shoulder. His voice was soothing, dynamic, and made you feel like you were actually in the story. It almost made you see the things he spoke of, or, well, at least what you thought they would look like. Certain parts made you laugh, others made you mildly anxious, but through it all, you felt a sense of comfort. Satan was taking his time with each phrase, pouring all of his emotion into each word he pronounced and you knew that this is truly what he enjoyed; to read. To learn. To educate. He’d make a good teacher is what you thought to yourself. 

Slowly, you lifted up off his shoulder to turn a bit. Satan stopped reading, turning to look at you, only to find you smiling. “Is something wrong? Did I go too fast?” But you didn’t show anything. Instead, you reached your hands out, once again feeling along his chest and up his shoulders, along his neck, and onto his face. Your fingers carefully danced over the skin, trying to find all of his features and ingrain them into your memory. “W-What…. What are you doing?” He was confused and slightly embarrassed by your actions, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop you, either. “No… everything’s fine… It’s just… you sounded really happy there and I… I wanted to see what that feels like… I wanted to feel your smile.” Your words had him redder than Lucifer’s eyes, but they also made him smile. He could feel his heart beat heavily in his chest because that was such a cute, and in a way, romantic thing to say. His head turned into your touch, his lips instinctively parting when your thumb brushed over them and turning back into a smile. 

“You like it when I’m happy…” it was less of a question and more of a statement and you found yourself nodding, smiling as well. Your hands moved up over his nose and he found himself giggling when you poked his eye on accident, “sorry!” He watched your smile drop for a moment, worry evident in your face but he just leaned into your hand before taking it into his, “don’t apologize… it’s fine.” he moved your hand a bit to place a soft kiss against it before letting go of it so you could continue your exploration. “You’re handsome…” it was something more mumbled under your breath than a compliment that he was meant to hear, but he still took it to heart and once again, his cheeks were flaming hot. 

“And you’re beautiful…” he reached his own hands out now, cupping your face gently and noticing you tense up a bit, to which he tenderly caressed his thumbs over your cheeks. “It’s okay…” you nodded, finding yourself lean into his touch as well, your soft smile returning. Satan moved closer, pulling you closer as he did so as well, until his forehead met yours, “I know you can’t see me… but I can see you and if this were the last moment I could see anything, I would want it to be just like this…” 


End file.
